Y así se enamoró ¿Dios?
by Sai Sunflower
Summary: Los pequeños momentos que llevaron a Ella a elegir a María. O como mirar las historias de la Biblia desde otra perspectiva.
1. Primer encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

_Cuando los hombres empezaron a multiplicarse sobre la tierra y __les nacieron hijas,  
los hijos de Dios se dieron cuenta de que las hijas de los hombres eran hermosas,  
__y tomaron por esposas a aquellas que les gustaron. _

_Génesis._

_._

Ella miró su creación, no era perfecta pero así lo había planeado, desde Eva y la serpiente los había visto fracasar tantas veces que pensó que no lo lograrían. Había mandado a sus ángeles y aun así no parecían escuchar, o tal vez estaban escuchando las voces incorrectas.

Como fuera, le inquietaba el rumbo que estaban llevando, un nuevo plan debía formarse antes de tomar una decisión final. Apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que la humanidad solo entendía con el sufrimiento. Entonces dejó que se profetizara sobre la _virgen en cinta_.

Y durante años Ella buscó a la mujer perfecta, pero desde los Cielos le era imposible encontrarla, tomó pues forma humana y bajó a la Tierra para sorpresa de los ángeles.

Caminar entre ellos le fue extraño la primera vez. Conocerlos, hablar con ellos, tocarlos, todo le pareció extracorpóreo, como estar y no estar. Pensó en volver a su lugar cuando una joven que corría alrededor chocó con Ella.

Todos los sonidos del mundo se silenciaron para poder escuchar cada nota de su risa, el torpe balbuceo que pedía perdón le pareció perfecto. A lo lejos, en un eco, otra mujer le gritaba: "¡María!".

—María… —repitió Ella y sonrió volviéndose al Cielo.

.

.

.

* * *

Dios que miras en los cielos, perdona mis pecados porque seguramente seguiré escribiendo sobre esto.

Good Omens me ha empujado a volver a escribir, pero a que precio jajaja fanfics de los personajes de la biblia, todo porque en el grupo de GO nadie se salva de ser shippeado.


	2. Acercamiento

**Acercamiento**

_Las reinas son sesenta,  
ochenta las concubinas,  
y las jóvenes son innumerables,  
pero una sola es mi paloma,  
mi toda perfecta._

_¿Quién es esta que surge como la aurora,  
bella como la luna, brillante como el sol,  
temible como un ejército?_

_CANTAR DE LOS CANTARES_

_._

—Tiene que ser ella, Gabriel, no puede ser ninguna otra.

La gran arquitecta del Universo se paseaba en su gran oficina con una sonrisa que el ángel no había visto desde que creara el Edén. Gabriel no podía comprender del todo lo que había pasado en aquella pequeña salida de su Jefa.

—No quiero para nada dudar de Su sabiduría —comenzó a hablar dejando en claro su lealtad y devoción— pero la ha visto sólo una vez…

El tono del ángel bajó un poco al darse cuenta de que Ella se le había quedado viendo, tal vez había sido demasiado imprudente.

—Tienes razón.

—¿La tengo?

—Si, claro, debo conocerla mejor.

Gabriel le había dado la excusa perfecta para volver a verla, escucharla, quizás hasta podría hablar con ella. _Dios, _quien sentía un amor protector y celoso de sus hijos en la Tierra, aún no podía comprender del todo lo que sentía por María, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Durante los días siguientes Ella bajó para conocerla. Se enteró de donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, sus amigos, las cosas que le gustaban. Y siendo literalmente _Dios_, no se atrevió a hablarle hasta el séptimo día.

María recogía agua de un pozo, tarareando una dulce melodía, cuando Ella se acercó a su lado. Fueron solo un par de palabras: "¿Te ayudo?" y una sonrisa que respondió a todas las preguntas futuras.

El arcángel Gabriel mira desde el Cielo como ambas jovencitas se encuentran, una especie de intriga lo invade, pero incapaz de cuestionar Sus acciones, se dedica solo a observar. Observar por ahora es lo único que puede hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

Me cuesta acomodar esta historia a los hehos narrados en la Bblia y su cronología pero espero no estar haciéndolo mal.

No se ustedes pero yo me imagino a María como una joven devota pero justa, alegre y sincera, así que trato de plasmar esa imagen. Como se supone que ella tenía 15 cuando tuvo a Jesús imagino que Dios tomo un cuerpo acorde a esa edad también.

Mi parte favorita de escribir esto es buscar los pasajes de la biblia más bonitos para adornar el capitulo :heart:


	3. Sobre el amor

**Sobre el amor**

_A cambio de ti entregaré hombres;  
¡a cambio de tu vida entregaré pueblos!  
Porque te amo y eres ante mis ojos  
precioso y digno de honra.  
**Isaías** _

_._

A partir de esa primera charla, _Dios _se aseguró de encontrarse siempre con María.

Escucharla hablar era lo que más disfrutaba de estar en la Tierra, sus maneras sencillas la atrapaban fácilmente y podía pasar toda la tarde en silencio solo para guardar sus palabras dentro de sí. Reconoció en ella una joven devota, educada en un templo y entregada a las labores religiosas. Y cada día Ella se convencía más de que había hecho la elección correcta.

Aquella tarde la había interceptado después de sus oraciones, se habían sentado juntas bajo la sombra de un árbol, esta vez fue Ella quien inició la conversación.

—He escuchado que estas prometida a José, el carpintero. —comentó mientras ofrecía a María una manzana y esta la rechazaba.

—Así es, estoy en la edad, pronto habré de casarme.

La respuesta de la joven se sintió como si estuviera recitando solo un deber más de su vida, sin embargo, sostenía una sonrisa complaciente y genuina. Aunque no parecía suficiente para Ella.

—Pero… ¿lo amas?

Con tranquilidad María miró el suelo por un par de segundos y luego sus ojos se posaron con dulzura sobre la otra joven.

—Sí, lo amo como la ley de Dios lo ha dispuesto.

Trató de encontrar algún indicio de duda en sus palabras, un temblor que no se sostuviera, miró cada detalle de su rostro cuando lo dijo mas no encontró nada, ella era totalmente sincera. Quiso probarla un poco más, solo para satisfacerse a si misma con sus respuestas.

—¿Cómo hacer cualquier cosa por él?

De nuevo notó su silencio, así era María, reflexionaba cada palabra antes de decirla y nunca se escuchaba prepotente u ostentosa, siempre eran solo las palabras justas y correctas.

—No, ese amor esta solo reservado para mi Señor, solo por Él yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Su cuerpo humano, perfectamente construido como sus primeras creaciones, bombeó sangre hasta sus mejillas. Una nueva sensación de calidez atravesó todo el rostro de _Dios_. María la observó y sin decir nada llevó su mano hasta su mejilla aun sonrojada.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Eres hermosa, como el sol sobre un claro cielo, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte como esposa.

Tomó la mano que sostenía su mejilla sin responder a su pregunta, aquel calor era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, y en todos los posteriores.

**.**

—Es hora, Gabriel, serás tú el arcángel de la anunciación.

—Será para mí un honor, mi Señora.

.

.

.

* * *

Le pongo mucha atención a cada palabra que escribo y esta vez me he tardado un poco :') especialmente con el título del capítulo.  
En el grupo de GO LAT hay muchas ideas muy interesantes y una de esas es la relación de Gabriel con María, quisiera poner un poco de eso aquí así que pediré permiso para usar esos headcanon.  
¿Saben que a María y Dios le pusimos las ineffable Purity?


	4. La anunciación

**La anunciación **

_No tengas miedo, María;  
Dios te ha concedido su favor —le dijo el ángel—.  
Quedarás encinta y darás a luz un hijo,  
y le pondrás por nombre Jesús._

**Lucas**

**.**

El arcángel Gabriel se había preparado con ahínco para ese momento, después de todo llevar la noticia del nacimiento del Salvador no era una tarea cualquiera. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba sobre las órdenes recibidas. María quedaría en cinta antes de ser desposada por José, una falta muy grande entre las mujeres, especialmente ella que se había educado dentro de las paredes del templo.

Sabía que no debía dudar de los planes de _Dios_, no se le ocurría de ninguna manera cuestionarla, era solo que ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondarle como una abeja molesta amenazando con picarlo en cualquier momento.

Ella se dio cuenta, era muy fácil leer a Gabriel, sus ojos lilas temblaban siempre cuando le pedía algo que no terminaba de comprender. Se acercó a él mientras lo veía preparar su impoluta túnica antes de bajar a la Tierra.

—No tienes que lucir tan preocupado por ella —comenzó diciendo, pasando su mano sobre algunas plumas de sus alas para regresarlas a su lugar.

—Yo no…

—Solo es una última prueba que sé que cumplirá, habrás de decirle que conservará su castidad, la haré una madre virgen. Y luego le harás saber a José que el hijo en el vientre de María es producto del amor de Dios. No vamos a dejarla desamparada.

Las palabras de su Señora dejaron a Gabriel más tranquilo. Extendió sus alas y se despidió para cumplir su trabajo, ahora con una renovada sonrisa.

Ella lo observó todo desde arriba. Su confianza hacia María era ciega y no dudó ni un solo segundo que aceptaría a ser la madre de su hijo. Las palabras de la joven seguían haciendo eco en el Cielo: _solo por Él…solo por Ella. _Un dulce suspiro salió de sus labios.

.

.

* * *

Me ha quedado cortito este :') pero el próximo lo haré más largo. Los que vienen serán bastante tristes ;; y luego ¿debería escribir de ellas en el mundo actual? ya veremos.


End file.
